


Red

by MyCrackShips



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCrackShips/pseuds/MyCrackShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

He smiled at Giselle as she came down the stairs she wore all red. Luke walked over to kiss her on the cheek.   
"How are you my darling?" He asked. Giselle smiled.  
"Very well. I couldn't possibly feel any better, especially after the spree last night." Luke smiled at the memory of the blood splattered all over the house that the young couple they killed lived in. Cries filled the room. "The baby is crying." Luke told her. Giselle walked towards the baby. She stroked her blonde hair.   
"Luke, I still feel terrible for Mike." She told him. He put down the plate he was holding. "Why do you feel that way?"  
Giselle set the child down on her lap. "i know him and Max killed Lily and Mark but did we have to kill them? I just don't feel right about taking their daughter."   
Luke kissed her on the cheek and took the baby. "Anna will never know about her real Mom and Dad. She'll never know about anyone here." He reassured her. Giselle looked at the table in the dining room. Ryan and Claire's dead bodies sat next to each other. Max and Mike sat across from them.   
"I guess we should hide everyone then." Giselle told him. They put Anna in her crib and moved the dead bodies to their rooms. Giselle changed out of her clothes and went to find Joe. She came back hours later with his body in her car. 

And once again she wore all red.


End file.
